


Whatever It Takes

by drxrryvoidd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Domestic, Fights, Fluff, James is an asshole, Lily Bashing, Lucius is hot, Lucius is in the same year as snape because they’re dating and I want him to be, M/M, Narcissa isn’t really relevant, Peter deserved better, Post sucius, Remus is nice, Sirius Bashing, Snames, Snape is good, anger issues, deserved better, i call it sucius, james has a redemption, james x severus, jeverus, post jily, severus and lily are friends, severus is an angsty bean, snucius, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxrryvoidd/pseuds/drxrryvoidd
Summary: James Potter has relentlessly bullied his “enemy” Severus Snape since the first day he walked into Hogwarts. James never thought anything of it until one day Snape cracks and James sees the many horrible secrets Snape’s life holds.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I’m going with this or even if I’m going to finish it. We’ll see what happens. This is incomplete at the moment.

It was James’ first day of term for his sixth year in Hogwarts. His summer was good considering he spent it with the other three marauders and always had someone to prank. His parents were always very fond of the marauders, when they weren’t pranking them of course. The train ride to hogwarts was as normal as always, saying farewell to his parents, meeting up with the other three marauders, finding a compartment, stealing snacks off the trolley and obviously bullying Snape. Snape always sat by himself at the back of the train where the conditions were far worse compared to the front of the train. After Sirius, Remus and Peter were done with eating their sweets they left their own compartment to pay Snape a little visit.

All the marauders stood outside Snape’s compartment in James’ invisibility clock that barely covered all of them due to their varying heights. The curtains on Snape’s door were closed but they all knew no one would stoop so low to shag Snivellus.

James swiftly took the cloak off the marauders and unlocked Snape’s compartment door. “Alohomora” James looked back at his friends for confirmation that they were all ready. Sirius nodded and 

(NOT FINISHED. I’m very new to this so idrk know how to work it right sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I didn’t know there was a preview thing- just ignore this part until I post the whole chapter cause idk how to get rid of it-


End file.
